Animals such as dogs kept as pets frequently wear a collar with a number of metal tags attached thereto. Such tags can be marked with identification of the pet owner, information as to the animal's vaccination status, and/or registration information in locations where registration is required. These tags are typically attached to a support structure, such as a D-ring, on the collar via a split ring that passes though hanger passages on the tags. Because they are free to move relative to each other, they can strike together as the animal moves, creating a jangling noise that many owners find undesirable. Additionally, since the tags are typically formed from a relatively soft, easily-stamped metal such as aluminum, they are subject to wear from such movement.
One approach to suppressing the noise made by jangling tags is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,426. This patent teaches the use of a neoprene envelope in which the tags are enclosed and secured by straps that secure via hook-and-loop fasteners. While effective in reducing noise, the device of the '426 patent is overly large, as it must be sized to enclose the largest size of tags typically encountered. Additionally, owners have found that the envelope tends to collect dirt and debris when worn by animals that are active outdoors.